Shattered Memories
by Sonamy Queen
Summary: Laura's recapping on lost memories. And she is not happy. Can anything cheer her up? FC story.


I own all characters~

Regular text is reality

_Italics are flashbacks_

_**Enjoy! **_

The red hedgehog girl stared at a picture of herself. Her name was Laura. She sighed as she put the picture down. How she missed how simple life was back then. Back when she was younger, a child.

"I can't believe life was so simple. So unbelievably easy and..." she paused and let out a sob, "I didn't even know it."

_"Daddy!" _

_A young Laura screamed and clutched her covers. Tears wearing streaming down her cheek and the hedgehog girl was terrified to move. _

_A red male hedgehog rushed into her bedroom and sat next to her. "What is it, princess? What's wrong?" _

_Laura's crimson quills feels gently across her face. "Daddy, I had a nightmare..." _

_The red hedgehog stroked her quills. "Don't worry, honey. It was just a dream." _

_Laura looked persistent. "Daddy it was not just a dream Daddy! It was real!" _

_He sighed. "What was it about?" _

_She paused for a minute. "That's just it. I don't know...I saw you, mama, Lauren and me and then I saw dark. I heard gunshots Daddy. Then it was just me and Lauren and Auntie Amber trying to get us and then I woke up..." _

_The red hedgehog looked scared for a second. Then he made Laura lie down again. "Lauraly, it was just a dream." he smiled. "I promise" _

_"Okay, Daddy" _

Laura grabbed another picture. It was of her and her dad. The tiny redhead was smiling into the camera, her emerald green eyes sparkling. That was the day she found out about her powers.

"I remember this day so well...like it was just yesterday..."

_Laura giggled as she rose off the ground. _

_"Daddy, I had no idea!" _

_A red female hedgehog with black quills picked up Laura's twin sister, Lauren. "Daniel, could you __**please **__get your daughter down?" _

_The male hedgehog, Daniel, pulled her down and kept her secure in his arms. His piercing, icy blue eyes scanned the mess she made from the sky. _

_"Another light energy being. Who'd have guessed?" he asked. _

_Laura wrapped her arms around his neck. "I could have," she stated, "I have. In my dreams." _

_Daniel looked at her. "You have?" _

_"Yep" _

_"Well, I have heard that some light energy beings can see the future at a young age. And you, Lauraly Danielle Soulflame, are a very special kid." he replied and tossed her up a bit. _

_Laura giggled and fell back into her father's hands. "Mama, am I special?" _

_The red hedgehog smiled. "Yes, honey. You are a __**very **__special kid."_

Laura put down the picture and walked around the room. It wasn't hers. It belonged to her mother years ago. She picked up a journal. It had hers and her sister's names inscribed into the red cover in gold. She read the journal and tried her hardest to remember something about the woman that wrote it's stories.

_Laura was unusually quiet that day. She had been feeling strange all afternoon. She had been feeling strange all afternoon. It was that feeling when you knew something was wrong. _

_"Laura!" _

_She looked up at her sister. Lauren sat next to her, her dark pink dress spreading out around her._

_"Laura are you alright? You're never this quiet. Is everything ok?" _

_"I'm scared." she said quietly._

_Lauren sat closer to her sister. "Why? What's wrong?" _

_Laura looked at her sister and said, "Remember how dad said that some kids could see into the future by their dreams?" _

_Lauren looked shocked. "So? I would love that power!" _

_Her sister scoffed. "It's just that I had that dream again, only a million times worse." _

_"You're nuts."_

_"I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen." said Laura as she looked to the sky. It was getting dark. _

_Lauren laughed off the worry she was almost showing. "You're being paranoid." _

_Laura kept her eyes to the sky. 'How is it so dark? It's still really early' "I'm not being paranoid. Something's gonna happen. And today." _

_Lauren looked at a flower that was next to her. "How do you know something bad is gonna happen, and even if something will happen, how do you know it'll be today?" _

_Laura never removed her eyes from the sky. "Just look at the sky." _

_Lauren looked confused but did as she was told. She looked up and gasped. _

_Laura finally looked at her sister. "I'm telling you. Something bad is going to happen today. Someone, possibly mom and dad, are gonna die tonight."_

Laura closed the journal. She let out another sob and let her tears fall freely.

"I can't believe there's absolutely nothing about her in here." she said as she put the journal down. The walked up to the closet and picked up a dark blue dress. She admired the dress for a minute and put it in front of her as she looked in a mirror.

"You look just like her, you mom."

Laura looked up at Lance and smiled. "Do I?"

The cat sat on the bed and grinned. "Yeah, save for the black quills."

The girl sat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

Lance picked up the journal "Just checking up on ya."

Laura looked up into space. "Ah..."

Lance kept reading. "Do you remember anything?"

Laura finally looked at him. "About what?"

"Your parents, your childhood, life in general."

"Actually," she stated, "I remember loads about my dad, my mom...not so much. Can't even remember her name. As for childhood, I can't have enough memories of that. I remember so much. Life was good and simple till I turned 5. That's when I first started getting my powers. After that it got so complicated..."

_The crimson-quilled hedgehog stared at the blood on the wall. _

_"Stay away Lauraly! This is none of your concern!"_

_"You...you __**monster **__"screamed the young girl. "How could you do this?" _

_"It is none of your concern!" replied the voice. _

_Lauren ran up to Laura and started to pull her away. "Laura, come on! Get away!" _

_Laura looked back and started to run as fast as she could out of her home and up a hill. _

_Lauren panted with tears falling down her face. "What are we gonna do?" _

_Her sister kept a straight face. "We're gonna stick together. We have a long way to go." _

_Lauren got up and hugged her sister. "We're alone Laura. She killed dad." _

_Her sister hugged back and said, "We're never alone. We have each other. Always and forever." _

"And the funny thing is," Laura concluded after telling Lance the story, "I don't even remember who did it."

Lance laughed and hit her playfully. "You little scatter brain."

Laura laughed and hit him with a pillow. "Hey, spare me! I was young!"

"No excuse!"

"Shut up~"

Lance put down the journal. "Remember when I first met you?"

"Perfectly."

_"Help!" screamed Laura "Someone please!" _

_A red tabby cat heard her screams and walked up to her "Hi. What's wrong?" _

_"Our dad's been killed." stated Lauren, "We need help!" _

_He looked from one girl to the other and sighed. "Come along. I'll take you to my house and get you something warm to put on." _

_He picked up both girls in his arms and walked to a big house. "By the way," he said as he put the girls down, "My name's Lance." _

_Laura curtsied and introduced herself. "My name is Lauraly."_

_Lauren curtsied also, "I'm Lauren." _

_Lance smiled at the girls then looked at Laura, "Can I call you Laura?" _

_Laura smiled back and said, "Sure. That's what everyone else calls me." _

_"Good. You girls are kinda cute." _

_Laura smiled while her sister giggled and blushed. _

_Lance sat down and pulled the twins onto the chair. "Now, what happened to make two adorable little girls run at least half a mile crying?" _

_"Well..." _

Lance picked up a picture. "Such a sad story."

Laura rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thank you for rubbing in the sorrow."

"My pleasure."

"Jerkface!" said Laura calmly.

"You sound like Seira." laughed the cat.

"Puh-leez don't compare me to batty!" said Laura.

The cat hit her with a pillow. "Shut uppp."

Laura looked up at him. "You didn't come here to check up on me, did you?"

He looked back at her. "Of course not. I knew you were feeling lousy and I came to cheer you up."

Laura smiled and simply said, "Thank you."

_Laura grew up with Lance after the incident. _

_"Happy birthday!" shouted Lance as he came into the girls' room with a cake. _

_"Lance, you're the best!" stated Laura, getting her nose out of a book. _

_"Yeah! Awesome!" chorused Lauren. _

_The cat grinned, "You say that like I'd forget." _

_Laura looked up to the cat, "We thought you would." _

_Lance put down the cake and hugged the girls. "I would never forget your birthday, girls. Happy birthday." _

Lance smiled and hugged her. "What are brothers for?"

Laura hugged back. "Cheering up their sisters and making them milkshakes?"

Her brother laughed and let her go. "Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Vanilla."

"Smart girl."

"I know~"

Lance laughed and got off the bed. "One milkshake coming up!"

_"It'll be fun!" screamed Laura._

_"Are you insane?"_

_"...Yes. Now come on!" she insisted._

_"Fiiinneeee" replied her brother._

_"Ready?" she asked._

_"As I'll ever be."_

_"One, two, three, jump!" she screamed and the kids jumped off a cliff into a lake._

_As she resurfaced, she looked for her brother, only to find him pulling her back under. He let her go and hugged her._

_"You're insane." he told her._

_"I know." she replied._

"Thank you." she said after a while.

"You're welcome." he replied.


End file.
